Code: Heart - Halloween Edition
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: It's Halloween, and for both Caleb and Naomi, it's a time where they're both insecure about their relationship. Can they get past these hurtles and look forward to their future? Takes place after Lyoko Minus One


_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm here with a special Halloween edition of Code: Heart! I know, crazy right? Well, I just couldn't resist the idea since Halloween is here and all. In any case, it's time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I also do not own Sia and Rina. They belong to D.J. Scales. Taios isn't my OC either. He belongs to infinitestories. Kayori doesn't belong to me as well. She belongs to decode9. Finally, I do not own Caleb. He belongs to my boyfriend Detroid434.**_

_**This will begin in Caleb's point of view. Enjoy!**_

_I was working in the lab on my core sector of Xanadu. If XANA's going to eliminate the sectors of Lyoko, I gotta make sure that Xanadu is at full strength. I have to make sure that XANA doesn't do anything to destroy it. Speaking of the devil, I felt XANA activating a tower, but the super scan wasn't detecting it. It must be in Sector Five._

"How original can you get XANA?" I asked out loud

_Just as I was working on finding the tower, I felt someone bite me on the neck, and it hurt! I turned to see out of the corner of my eye one of XANA's specters! But biting me… crap._

"**You will obey me, boy. Whether you like it or not.**" XANA said in my head

"Forget it! I will never serve you!" I exclaimed

_I felt XANA slowly sneaking his way in, and at the last moment, I activated a tower on Lyoko, protecting me from XANA's possession. I just hope he thinks long enough that I'm under his control._

_Naomi's P.O.V._

_I was going through my closet finding costumes for the Halloween party. If anything, I wanted to look my best tonight, especially since well… I'm just blushing thinking about it! I also cautiously looked out of the door from time to time, checking out for Kayori._

"So, what's the big deal? You're acting as if XANA's going to attack." Said Yumi

"It's worse than XANA. Kayori." I said

"Kayori Jones? The new girl in my class? What's wrong about her?" asked Yumi

"You know her?" I asked

"Well, yeah. She sits next to me in all my classes." Said Yumi

"At least she's keeping William away." Joked Aelita

"Yeah, and I don't have a lot of costumes to go with. So, I need your help. Witch, Mulan, or Yuna?" I asked as I laid out the costumes on my bed

_I then noticed the scrap of fabric that was sticking onto my Mulan costume, and I hurried to take it off, but unfortunately for me, Aelita had already noticed._

"What's that?" asked Aelita

"Nothing." I quickly replied

"Are you hiding something from us?" asked Yumi

"No." I replied nervously

_They both gave me a look, causing me to sigh in defeat before I went back to the closet and showed them my ruined Final Fantasy XIII-2 Serah costume._

"What happened?" asked Aelita

"What do you think happened? Odd's stupid dog happened. He chewed up this costume! I don't have the time to fix it for the Halloween Party." I sighed

"You don't?" asked Yumi

"Yeah. It took me months to make this! And in a few minutes it was ruined by Kiwi. What am I going to do?" I asked

"So that's why you were asking us your opinion." Said Aelita

"Yeah. Now I really need a good prank to get back at Odd for the Serah costume." I said while clenching my fist

_I heard a knock on the door before I hurried to hide the costumes in the closet._

"I-it's open!" I exclaimed

_The door then opened to reveal Caleb. Man! He nearly gave me a heart attack!_

"Hey!" I exclaimed while smiling

"Hey babe. I got you something." Caleb said as he was hiding something behind his back

"You did?" I asked in confusion

_He nodded his head before he revealed a Kingdom Hearts I Kairi costume._

"You got this for me?" I asked with a shocked look on my face

"Yep!" Caleb exclaimed while smiling

"Aw, thanks sweetie." I said before I kissed him on the cheek

"Anytime babe. I'll see ya at the party." Caleb said while blushing before he kissed me back on the lips before he walked away

_I was blushing strawberry red as I watched him walking away as I held the Kairi costume close to my chest._

"I'll see you there." I said while blushing and holding the costume even closer to me

"Okay? What's going on?" asked Aelita

"Sweetie? Babe? Are you two going out or something?" asked Yumi

"Uh, or something." I said while blushing even redder

"Okay… in any case, I have to head for the gym. Jim's asked me to DJ tonight's event." Said Aelita

"And I think you've got costumes handled." Said Yumi

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you guys tonight." I said

_I put the costume away, but as I was about to talk to him, I noticed that he was sneaking away for no reason. What's going on here? I guess I'll find out by following him. I followed him and kept my distance for a while and saw that he was sneaking away into the woods. But why? Why go here? XANA hasn't attacked yet, at least, according to my watch. When he finally stopped walking, I noticed that he was talking to some dude in a Dracula costume, or was it? Either way, this can't be good. I could barely make out their voices when I decided to move closer, but when I did, I stepped on a twig. Crap. Keep silent. Pretend you're a shadow. You're not here._

"I know you're there." Said Caleb

_I didn't even move a muscle while I was starting to sweat bullets. I put a hand over my mouth just to try and not make a sound, despite the fact that I heard Caleb coming closer and closer. Just don't freak. Just don't freak. Just don't freak. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind me._

"Don't worry babe. Don't be scared." Said Caleb

_Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's freaked out of her mind! Suddenly, I was caught off guard when Caleb kissed me on the lips. With no other reaction in my head, I just kissed him back._

"So please, don't be scared of me." Said Caleb

"But… you… then, what's going…" I started

_I couldn't finish my thought when I felt like I was bitten on the neck. The next thing I knew, everything turned dark._

_Caleb's P.O.V._

_I could only watch as Naomi was caught by the specter, but just as quickly as the specter bit her, it let her go before spitting out her blood. I took this as my chance to escape and ran for it, and I didn't stop until I reached the Hermitage. I went inside and found my old room, which, for the most part, was intact, I just hope the bed's good enough. I placed her gently on the bed while holding her hand while I had a worried look on my face. But I wondered why would the specter let her go? The wound on her neck was pretty bad. If I didn't do something, it could get infected. I quickly pulled out a first aid kit and wiped away any extra blood before using some rubbing alcohol on her wound on her neck before I covered it with a bandage when I smelled something weird. It smelled like… garlic. Wait! That's probably what saved her neck, no pun intended. Rosa's garlic bread pizza. In any case, I'm glad she's, well…_

"Babe…" I said with a worried look on my face as I held her hand

_I was suddenly caught off guard when Naomi kissed me on the lips. Was she faking this whole time?!_

"You worried me." I said while blushing

"Sorry." Said Naomi

_I pulled her into a hug before I said:_

"I love you."

"I love you too." Naomi said before hugging me back

_I smiled before Naomi passed out in my arms._

"Babe!" I exclaimed before I passed out as well

_Aelita's P.O.V._

_I remembered that I left something in the Hermitage, so I decided to check out my old home. When I entered, I saw my brother's room, but the door was closed, so I opened it, only to see both Caleb and Naomi knocked out!_

"Brother! Naomi! Wake up!" I exclaimed

_I then noticed that Naomi started to open her eyes. At least she was awake. That's a relief._

"What happened?" asked Naomi

"I'm not sure Naomi. I saw you and brother knocked out." Said Aelita

_Naomi had a confused look on her face, until I saw that her eyes weren't their normal brown color. They were more like a brownish-green now._

"B-brother?" I asked in shock

"It's me sis. The last thing I remember was…" Caleb said while looking at his body

"What?" I asked

"I was in the factory, working on Xanadu. XANA… he launched an attack. The next thing I know, I was bitten on the neck, and then… now." Said Caleb

"Wait, if XANA attacked you, then…" I started while looking pale and at my brother's body

_As if on cue, my brother's body's eyes opened, and the Eye of XANA flashed. Not good. Just before his body could attack me, Caleb in Naomi's body knocked his body aside._

"Aelita, get to the factory. The activated tower is in Sector Five." Said Caleb

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll deal with my body. Just go. I'll be fine. Bring it on XANA!" Caleb exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance

_I ran for the factory as I called Jeremy._

"Aelita?" asked Jeremy

"XANA's attacking. There's an activated tower in Sector Five. Warn the others!" I exclaimed

"I'm on it." Said Jeremy

_I hurried to call Sia and Rina on the Supercomputer._

"Sia! Rina! XANA's attacking!" I exclaimed

"Slow down. How can XANA be attacking?" asked Rina

"Set the super scan to search Sector Five. On default, it can't detect towers in there." I said

"She's right. XANA's activated a tower. Did you warn Caleb or Naomi?" asked Sia

"It's kinda complicated." I said

_Caleb's P.O.V._

_I was getting tossed around like a rag doll!_

"Man, when this all tones down, I'm gonna have to help Naomi build up some muscle." I said as I struggled to get up

_My body, currently XANAfied, was now making its way to me. I felt lightning dancing on my fingertips. Wait? I can still use my powers even though I'm in Naomi's body? Jackpot!_

"Light and Darkness live together, but can only be bonded on one road. Show me the path of hope!" I exclaimed as a Keyblade appeared in my hand

_XANA looked shocked as I summoned Naomi's main Keyblade. Frankly, I was too. I would worry about this later. XANA, it's payback time._

_Aelita's P.O.V._

"I'm going to have to transfer you to the ice sector first before you guys can get into Sector Five to deactivate the tower. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Taios. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Taios. Virtualization. Here we go ladies. Transfer, Sia. Transfer, Rina. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Sia. Scanner, Rina. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization. Aelita, it's your turn." Said Jeremy

"Right." I said

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. VIRTUALIZATION!" exclaimed Jeremy

_I touched down in the ice sector as Jeremy pulled up the vehicles. I hopped onto Yumi's Overwing before we raced off to Sector Five._

"No monsters in sight." Said Jeremy

"XANA must be saving his big guns for when we deactivate the tower." Said Odd

"That or he's waiting to use them when we least expect them to shut that big mouth of yours Odd." Ulrich said before we all laughed

"Speaking of XANA, what's the attack?" asked Yumi

"XANA's managed to create a specter that somehow had Caleb possess Naomi's body while XANA's possessing my brother's body." I said

"I don't get it. Why possess Caleb's body?" asked Ulrich

"XANA just couldn't stay away from him, could he?" asked Odd

"Uh, I hate to break this up, but you've got incoming. Two Megatanks are approaching you." Said Jeremy

"I'll take care of them. Get to the tower!" exclaimed Ulrich

"Yeah, not alone! I'm sticking around too." Said Odd

_Caleb's P.O.V._

_I just got sent through another wall. At this rate, XANA will tear the Hermitage apart!_

"I… I won't give up! I… I know my girlfriend won't forgive me if I did." I said

_A new Keyblade suddenly appeared in my hand, which just looked like a combination between my girlfriend's Keyblade, and one I never seen before. I have a feeling I'll see what it looks like soon._

"Time for Round 2, XANA." I said

_We managed to continue fighting, but this time, the tables were turned on XANA._

"You won't win! We won't let you!" I exclaimed

"**We'll see about that!**" exclaimed XANA

_We continued to fight against him head-on. I just hope we can win babe._

_Aelita's P.O.V._

_I just managed to stop the countdown in time. I hurried towards the tower and entered it in. I just hope I'm not too late. I reached the center of the tower before I rose up to the second platform. I placed my hand on the screen as it accepted my handprint._

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." I said

_Caleb's P.O.V._

_My body was about to make the finishing blow when the Eye of XANA disappeared and my body went limp and collapsed onto the floor. I immediately breathed a sigh of relief before the light of the Return to the Past washed over me. When it finally did, I was back at the factory, finishing the final touch on my program for Xanadu. Before I headed back to Kadic, I quickly changed into my costume and texted Naomi. As I walked to Kadic, I soon ended up at Naomi's dorm room, when I knocked the door. I was feeling nervous though. Would she forgive me after what happened during the attack? She opened the door, and when I finally saw her, I blinked a few times before I saw that she was wearing the Kairi costume I chose for her._

"You look beautiful tonight, babe." I said

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself, despite hiding behind that hockey mask." Naomi said before she hugged me

_I briefly removed the mask from my Jason costume before I kissed Naomi on the lips._

"Do you have the bucket of water?" I asked

"All iced and ready to go." Naomi said as she held the bucket while smirking

_I smirked before we secretly put the bucket on top of Odd's door. Naomi then knocked on his door._

"Come on Odd! If you don't hurry, you're gonna miss dinner before the party!" exclaimed Naomi

_Odd rushed out of the door before the bucket fell on top of him before Naomi played the Jason theme on her mp3 player. I then banged the top of the bucket, which I'm gonna guess made Odd's ears ring before he lifted up the bucket to see me holding a plastic machete. Odd screamed before he ran off and hid in the bathroom. I immediately laughed the same time Naomi did. That was just too funny! We made our way to the party where we saw a lot of people having fun, but while some of the people were dancing, Naomi and I were in a corner, just to ourselves._

"Naomi, I've been thinking." I said

"And?" asked Naomi

"Do you think I should stay here, on Earth… even with what will happen to me once every sector's wiped off the map?" I asked

"I want you to stay. Caleb, I can't lose you… I don't wanna lose you." Said Naomi

"I feel the same way, but still…" I said as I trailed off with a small smile on my face

"But nothing! If you go to Lyoko, I'll go with you. I don't care if I have a life here! I love you, and I always will." Said Naomi

"I feel the same. I love you, Naomi." I said while blushing

_I leaned in to kiss Naomi on the lips, and as we did, we both heard Total Eclipse of the Heart being played. I shrugged the same time Naomi did before we danced to the song._

_**Done and done! Man, this one took me a while to finish, but hey, I'm finally done! Please review, check out my boyfriend's profile and poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
